The Sharing
by Phoenix Lumen
Summary: Following John's last visit to Proculus, strange things begin happening around him. One of these, is the arrival of three females, who seem to know everything about him


Authors Note - O.K. people, you may end up thinking "This sounds like another story I've read", well you'd be correct. With WritenWrights permission, I've taken the story and have been permitted to create my own plot. I've improved the spelling, grammer, and punctuation slightly, but this chaptrer is basically the first five chapters of WritenWrights story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'm writting it now.

"The is _so_ cool"

As the white light of the sharing swirled around him, Major John Sheppard felt a variety of emotion wash over him, human emotions. When he opened his eyes he look into Chaya's eyes and said, "You are human aren't you?"

"I am as human as you John."

"But the Ancients can do all these thing that we can't."

"John, we'd had millions of years to evolve. After that long, the people of Earth will have gifts as well…if they survive."

"We're not that …" Sheppard stopped short as he looked around for the first time. They weren't standing in the temple of Athor; they were standing on a balcony that over looked a city…a city surrounded by an ocean. "This isn't Proculus…it's Atlantis. How?" Sheppard asked turning to Chaya.

"We are not in Atlantis John, this is a…glimpse of my past," she turned away from the balcony's edge and gestured to the room that the balcony opened from, "those are my people when we lived in Atlantis."

The room was filled with dozens of people that walked around talking to each other and looking like they were having a good time. They were all dressed in robes like the woman in the hologram that Carson had found in Atlantis.

As John eyes drifted across the room he saw Chaya and smiled when he saw that she look happy…just like on their picnic. Then he saw the women she was talking to, and he was slightly shocked, as it was the woman from the hologram. "The woman that you're talking to, who is she?" he asked pointing to her.

"She is Alantru, the leader of our people, how is it you know of her?" She turned to face him, expecting his answer.

"She left a message in Atlantis warning of the Wraith, so she's your leader. I guess we do have some in common. So what's the party for, did you win a battle against the Wraith?"

"No, this is before. We had just come to this galaxy, full of hope, hope to create new life, hope to find more of the universes wonders, hope to revitalize our race, hope to rebuild our great empire," Chaya stopped and turn away from the party and back to the ocean as she continued, "hopes that were dashed when we met the Wraith. In such a short time we were losing the most important war that we would ever fight. A war over life itself, a war which we lost."

"What happened, you guys have all this technology and you lost, how is that possible?"

"That is precisely why we lost, we thought the Wraith were like all the other races we had meet, weaker than us, this time we were wrong. Our overconfidence was our downfall. They were, are, our equal. By the time we understood this, the Wraith were winning. I ascended before the war was over but I watched the last battle over Atlantis. The last of our fleet pushed the Wraith back long enough for the city to be sunk and for the people to leave. Our greatest Admiral died that day, giving the rest of the fleet time to retreat" Chaya said motioned to one of the men at the party.

John looked at the man and froze. He stared at the man, and it was like looking in a mirror, not a normal everyday mirror, but a fun house mirror, that instead of making him fatter or taller, it made him look older. "He looks like me?" he said in surprise.

"You are his descendent. As your friend is also a descendent of his friend." Chaya looked over at the man the admiral was talking to.

John watch him for a moment and realized that he reminded him of Carson, "Carson…who is he?" he asked turning to Chaya.

"He is one of our greatest thinkers"

"Why are you telling me this, why aren't the others stopping you?" John Demanded.

"You need to know what's coming John."

"What coming Chaya. The Wraith"

"Yes, the Wraith seek to destroy of all the people of Atlantis."

"But all of you are gone."

"Not all of us, they know of one," her hand raised to cup his cheek, as she looked into his eyes seeing the question forming in his mind, "you John, you."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the world around him blurred white and he was back at Athar's temple on Proculus with Chaya nowhere in view.

On Atlantis

"He'll come back ma'am."

"He'd better, I've already reserved the right to kill him personally Lieutenant," responded Dr. Elizabeth Weir as she looked over at Lt. Ford. They were standing on the walkway between her office and the control room.

Dr. Rodney McKay and Teyla Emmagan were also with them; the former who just kept staring at the gate, looking exceedingly ticked off, with the latter calmly looking out of one of the many windows at the slowly setting sun, which cast a bronze glow upon her face.

"So, do you think that she was a real Ancient?" the young Lt. asked.

"No she just _pretended_ to turn into a white glowing form and open the gate from thirty feet away," sarcastically answered McKay.

"Really, I thought it was more of a yellow than white," Ford smirked.

McKay turned away from the gate and to Ford as he rolled his eyes. "I'll…"

"Gentlemen, both of you need to stop, I don't need to deal with this right now," interrupted Dr. Weir looking back and forth between the two, eyebrow raised.

"Dr. Weir is correct, we are all worried about Major Sheppard, we should not fight with each other," Teyla added.

"Oh, I'm not worried about him, the Major is quite capable of looking after…," McKay broke off his comment when the gate started up, "that had better be him" McKay turned to walk to the control room before the others could reply.

"Lt could you find Dr. Beckett, we'll need to have a little meeting," Dr. Weir asked Lt. Ford before following McKay into the Control room.

"Yes Ma'am," Ford said as he turned to go to Dr. Beckett's lab.

"Let us hurry, the faster we find him, the sooner we to can talk to the Major," added Teyla as she followed Lt. Ford.

Both McKay and Weir watched from the control room as the Stargate spun to life, only to be covered by the energy shield. "Are we receiving," Weir started before she was cut off by Peter Grodin, who sat at the controls, "It's Major Sheppard ma'am," he interrupted, before turning off the energy shield.

Less than a minute later, Major Sheppard's Puddle Jumper came threw the Gate. All of those stationed in the Control Room watched as the Jumper rose up and into the Jumper bay. As it was rising, Dr. Weir turned to one of the guards that watch over both the Gate and Control rooms. "Sgt. Fordman, will you please collect Major Sheppard and ensure that he comes directly to the Meeting room." It was stated in such a way that meant 'no' was not the correct answer.

"Yes Ma'am" the blond man replied as he left for the Jumper bay.

"Come on Rodney, lets get the meeting room ready."

The pair walked across the main stairway to the main meeting room in Atlantis. When they had first arrived, it had held the hologram of the women who told them of the last days of the city; but the room was so much more. With a few taps on the nearby keypad, the table and chair could sink into the floor or come out to meet the needs of the day.

After hitting a few buttons, the triangular table was raised, and Weir sat down in one of the seats. "We'll start as soon as they get here."

"Yes and Major Sheppard can tell us how he knew the Wraith were attacking and if Chaya will help or if nothing else, talk to us."

" I hope she does Rodney, I hope she does."

Major John Sheppard took a long, deep breath before opening the Jumper's door. He knew that he would have to talk with the others sooner or later, and they'd probably want it sooner rather than later. But he still didn't know what to tell them. Should he tell them all of it or should the part about him being an…one of them, be kept secret? Even in his _mind_, he couldn't say it, so how could he tell them? What about Carson's and his ancestors? Should he talk to Carson in private about that first? Maybe he could get a little time his room to think. With that, he punched the button that opened the door.

"Sir, Dr. Weir would like to see you in the meeting room, sir." The words came before the door was even fully opened, and John knew that he would have no time to think alone. He turned to look at the man that had spoken.

"Well then, let's not keep her waiting," was all he said, accompanied by his customary grin, as he started walking with the Sgt. behind him.

Major Sheppard arrived at the meeting room at almost the same time as Carson. Dr. Beckett, the Chief Medical Officer in Atlantis, and one of the very few to possess the Ancient gene. What to tell him, should he be told or not? John wasn't sure.

He took his seat across from Dr. Weir with McKay to his far left with Carson between them, and on his right Teyla sat at the far end with Lt. Ford in the middle. After the doors shut, he was the first to speak, "Chaya can't help us."

"We are not asking for a lot, Major and it is a large planet," replied Teyla.

"I said can't, not won't Teyla, the others won't let her help us, or anyone that's not born on Proculus."

"If nothing else, can she talk to us, we can learn so much from her," suggested Dr. Weir.

"She can talk to us, but she can't tell us anything useful. The others won't let her."

"What others, she was the only one there," demanded McKay.

"The other Ancients that Ascended, they don't like messing with this level of reality. She did one time, that's why she's being punished," John answered.

"How is protecting her world a punishment," asked Lt. Ford.

"Because she can only protect her world and it's people and no one else. She has to watch and do nothing, which is a horrid punishment when she could destroy any Wraith ship that even _tried_ to collect humans for food," the answer came from Dr. Weir as she looked at the Major, "But what I'd like to know is more about the others."

"The other Ancients, most of them, think that they shouldn't mess with what's going on with this world"

"But why?" Carson asked, speaking for the first time, causing the others to look at him. "They held life in high regards, so why are they letting a race that survives by consuming life, life that they created, continue to exist?"

John looked at Carson, and made one of the big decisions that he'd had to make. It just came a little sooner than he expected. "She showed me what the Ancients were like before they met the Wraith." John stopped when the others showed their surprise by sitting up in their chairs or letting out gasps of surprise, though his favourite by far was Rodney's expression, eyebrows arched high on his forehead, eyes bugging out slightly, jaw dropping. He continued, "They all looked so happy…so full of hope, even Chaya. I think that's why they don't help, because when they lost to the Wraith, they lost what drove them."

At first nothing was said, as they all thought over what the Major had told them. Surprisingly, it was Lt. Ford who broke the silence first, "They lost the will to fight, how? They were fighting for their lives."

"No they weren't. They weren't fighting for their lives, they could Ascended, they were fighting for everyone else," It was McKay who answered Lt. Ford's question.

"They grew tired of all the war, didn't they" asked Teyla.

"It has happened before on Earth." Again, it was McKay who answered.

As they talked, John Sheppard let his mind wander, his eyes drifting over the group. Was this what the Ancients' counsel looked like. He knew that they had been lead by a women, Alantru, just like Weir, and that the military head was…someone like him. Did they have a scientist like McKay, or some one like Teyla, was there a main doctor like Carson, and was Carson's ancestor on the counsel somehow. Thinking of Carson made John think of the other decision he had to make, should he tell him and when should he do it.

"Major…Major!" Dr. Weir's voice pulled John out of his thoughts and back into the real world. "What, huh, I didn't catch that last part."

"Are you alright Major, do you need a break before we finish this," Dr. Weir asked, looking a little concerned.

"No I'm fine, just thinking," was all he said.

"No wonder you couldn't hear us, doing both must be _very_ hard." That snappy reply was, of course, made by Doctor McKay. No-one else could add just that right amount of smarminess to a sentence.

"Not right now you two," interrupted Dr. Weir before John could return fire at McKay. "Major, was there anything else that she said which might be important?"

"Yes, there is one more thing," John started before stopping and looking over the group. "She said that the Wraith may think that…" He stopped, not sure how to continue, not sure if he could say the words.

"What did she say Major?" came the inquisitive voice of Dr. Weir.

After taking a deep breath John started again, "that I'm one of…that I'm an Ancient," he blurted out at last, looking at the surprise and shock on everyone's faces.

"Did you just say that you're an Ancient Major?" asked Dr. Elizabeth Weir, breaking several minutes of silence.

"No, the Wraith think that I'm an Ancient, but I'm not. I just have the gene, that's all," stated Major Sheppard looking at Dr. Weir.

"But why do they think that you are one?" Asked Teyla.

"Look, I don't know. That was the last thing that Chaya told me, she said that the Wraith think that I'm an Ancient, then she left before I could ask any more questions," explained John, looking over the group.

"That's why we haven't been attacked yet." Shouted McKay in a moment of realization.

"Why would the Major being an Ancient stop the Wraith from attacking Atlantis?" asked Lt. Ford.

"They don't think that he's alone. They must think that all the Ancients are back." This insight, came from Dr. Carson Beckett.

"They thought the Ancients were either all dead, or gone for good. Then they find out that there one right under their nose," McKay stopped his rant as he got up and started to pace the room. "Don't you see, they don't know if it's just him or if all of them are back."

"But they won the last war Rodney. Why would they worry at all?" came the inquiring voice of Dr. Weir.

"That's just it, last time they won using surprise and the overconfidence of the Ancients. But even last time, I don't think that it was easy." McKay started to paces quicker as he began to speak even faster, "We know that the Wraith had to run supplies to the ships that they had here. We've been on two Hive ships, both had…supplies," McKay flinched at calling people, supplies, "They wouldn't have needed to be re-supplied for a short battle, and you don't make a ship for just one siege. They have to do it a lot. The Ancients had every advantage, they just didn't see the need to fight the Wraith with their full might until it was too late. This time, the Wraith won't have that, and the Ancients had thousands of years to build better weapons." he finished with a deep breath.

"But the Wraith have had that time as well," said Dr. Weir.

" No they haven't," Carson interrupted. "The Wraith spend most of their time hibernating, eating, or finding food. They've had _some_ time to advance, but not as much as other races."

"He's right, the ship we found from the War, and the Hive Ships we've been on are very much the same," added McKay.

"Do they even know that their not from this Galaxy," Lt Ford asked, receiving strange looks from the rest of the table. "How would the Wraith know that the Ancients weren't from Pegasus. I don't see the Ancients telling them."

"Over the course of the war, they more than likely found out," answered Dr. Weir.

"What about Atlantis, the city was sunk. Maybe the Wraith think the city is gone?" asked Carson.

"Then that would mean that this world is safe from the Wraith," said Teyla.

"Hold it now, we don't know what the Wraith do or don't know. But we can try and investigate to see if we can find out. Until now, we've being assuming that they knew all about us, lets find out if they really do," ordered Dr. Weir. "Now Major, your team is being grounded for a few days, get some rest."

John looked up at Dr. Weir getting ready to argue but stopped when he saw the determined look on Dr. Weir's face. "Well if any one needs me in the next couple of days, I'll be in my room taking a nap." he jokingly replied.

John walked through the empty halls of Atlantis, wandering, not really sure where he was. The halls were much like the halls all over the city, but he was in a tower, one he'd never been in, yet something was drawing him upward. Level after level he went up, until he came to the end of the stairs. John looked over the hall, it held three doors, one on the right, one on the left, and one at the far end of the hall. There were markings on the doors, but in the dim light, he couldn't make anything out.

John jumped and tensed into a fighting crouch when the centre door opened. After a moment, when it became apparent that nothing was going to attack him, he slowly began to make his way to the newly opened door. As he neared the door, he saw that behind the door was a flight of stairs.

Slowly he made his way to and up the stairs. Half way up the steps, they turned to the right, then opened up into a large room that took all of the top level. A large green-topped table, dominated the centre of the room, with chairs surrounding it; but what really stood out was that all the walls, and even the peaked ceiling were made of clear glass. The view was breathtaking.

John walked over to one of the walls and gazed over the city. The tower he was in dominated one of the piers and gave him a full view of the centre city. John turned and walked to the other side to see the sun slowly setting into the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind him.

John spun around to face the voice, pulling out his side arm, that hadn't been there until he reached for it. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The man raised himself out of one of the chairs and stepped over to the ocean side wall, ignoring both John's gun and question, "I used to watch the sun set all the time," the man stopped smiling at the memory. "The night before we sank the city, I stayed in this room all night watching the stars," the man turned to the other wall. "I watched the sun rise over the city for the last time all those years age, so long ago," he ended in a whisper.

John lowered his gun and studied the man. He appeared to be in his late twenties, with short brown hair and the solid build of someone trained to fight, but he looked relaxed, calm. "You're an Ancient aren't you?" John questioned.

"That is one of our names, yes," the man answered, while still looking at the sunset.

"Why are you here, why now?"

"Chaya opened a doorway that she hoped others would use," the man responded, before turning to face John. "I have…you look just like him…she knew I could not stand by and do nothing."

"Then, you'll help us?" John's surprised reply came, as he holstered his gun, knowing that it would be of no help if he were forced to fight this man.

"Only with words…you and the Admiral have a lot in common you know, more than your looks, you act the same…" The man paused, before walking over to the green table. When he passed his hand over the table, a hologram rose out of it and showed the Pegasus Galaxy. "What you need is here," he said, as he pointed to a dot outside of the galaxy itself.

John looked over the map to see that most of the dots had gate address next to them, but this one didn't. "I don't see a gate address, what is it?"

"There is not one, you will have to go by ship," was all he said.

"We don't have one and the Jumper would take years," John said while looking for the closest world with a gate on it.

"Jumper…no you can't use them, there are ships hidden on other worlds." The man's eyes searched the map looking for one. "You will need to go…" The man abruptly stopped and look over at the horizon.

John looked as well to see an orange glow that didn't look like the sun. "What?"

"I have to go, others will come to you, listen to them!" The man cut John off.

"Wait!" John shouted, as he tried to grab the man. The man half turned and looked John straight into his eyes…

John woke up with a start, breathing hard as he jumped half out of his bed before his mind kicked in and overrode his instincts.

"It was a dream, _just_ a dream."


End file.
